


Over the Years

by Unfeathered



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Drabble and a Half, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-06
Updated: 2007-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: There's not much the Doctor hasn't done with Jack over the years
Relationships: The Doctor/Jack Harkness
Kudos: 15





	Over the Years

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/44682.html) on 6 November 2007
> 
> [Chatona](https://Chatona.livejournal.com/) requested _Jack/Doctor... over the years_

There's not much the Doctor hasn't done with Jack over the years. He's adventured with him, fought aliens with him, got captured and escaped with him, faced death with him – in the days before death was something Jack could come back from, when it meant so much more.

He's visited the far corners of space, and the end of the universe, with him.

He's killed Jack, and let Jack die, and he's run away from Jack, and he's come back for Jack.

He's shagged him senseless, and _been_ shagged senseless, in more ways and more times than he can remember.

He's let Jack get tortured by the Master, horribly, to death, for a _year_.

He's relied on Jack, and been saved by Jack, and he's shared things he hasn't with anybody else.

It occurs to him, belatedly, that there's one thing that he hasn't done.

He hasn't said "Thank you."


End file.
